icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Gottselig
Canadian | birth_date = June 24,1906 | birth_place = Odessa, Russia | death_date = May 15,1986 (age 79) | death_place = Chicago, IL, USA | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | wha_draft = | wha_draft_year= | wha_draft_team= | career_start = 1928 | career_end = 1945 | halloffame = | website = }} Johnny Gottselig ; born 24 June, 1906 in Odessa, Russia; died May 15, 1986) was a professional left winger who played 17 seasons for the Chicago Black Hawks of the NHL between 1928 and 1946. He is the first Russian-born player to play in the NHL, as well as the first European born head coach in the league's history. He won two Stanley Cups in his playing career 1934, and 1938 (as captain). He was also with Chicago in 1961, as Director of Public Relations, when they won their third Stanley Cup. Gottselig was included on the team, but his name was not engraved onto the Stanley Cup. Career Gottselig was born in Odessa in the Russian Empire (now part of Ukraine) and emigrated to Canada when very young. He played junior hockey with the Regina Pats when they won the Memorial Cup in 1924-25. He then moved to the Regina Vics when they made it to the final of the 1925-26 Western Canada Allan Cup Playoffs. Gottselig's entire NHL career was with Chicago, playing 589 career NHL games, scoring 176 goals and 195 assists for 371 points. He was a second team all star in 1938-39. After his hockey playing career was finished, he became the team's head coach for two full seasons and parts of two others, After coaching, he stayed on as the team's Director of Public Relations. Career Statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1926-27 Regina Capitals PrHL 32 23 7 30 21 1927-28 Winnipeg Maroons AHA 39 14 5 19 24 1928-29 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 44 5 3 8 26 -- -- -- -- -- 1929-30 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 39 21 4 25 28 2 0 0 0 4 1930-31 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 42 20 12 32 14 9 3 3 6 2 1931-32 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 44 13 15 28 28 2 0 0 0 2 1932-33 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 41 11 11 22 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1933-34 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 48 16 14 30 4 8 4 3 7 4 1934-35 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 48 19 18 37 16 2 0 0 0 0 1935-36 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 41 14 15 29 4 2 0 2 2 0 1936-37 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 47 9 21 30 10 -- -- -- -- -- 1937-38 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 48 13 19 32 22 10 5 3 8 4 1938-39 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 48 16 23 39 15 -- -- -- -- -- 1939-40 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 39 8 15 23 7 2 0 1 1 0 1940-41 Kansas City Americans AHA 13 9 6 15 2 1940-41 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 5 1 4 5 5 -- -- -- -- -- 1941-42 Kansas City Americans AHA 40 25 35 60 22 1942-43 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 10 2 6 8 12 -- -- -- -- -- 1943-44 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 45 8 15 23 6 6 1 1 2 2 1944-45 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 1 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 590 176 195 371 203 43 13 13 26 18 Coaching Statistics Season Team Lge Type GP W L T OTL Pct Result 1940-41 Kansas City Americans AHA Player-Head Coach 1941-42 Kansas City Americans AHA Player-Head Coach 50 31 17 2 0 0.640 1944-45 Chicago Blackhawks NHL Head Coach 1945-46 Chicago Blackhawks NHL Head Coach 50 23 20 7 0 0.530 Lost in round 1 1946-47 Chicago Blackhawks NHL Head Coach 60 19 37 4 0 0.350 Out of Playoffs 1947-48 Chicago Blackhawks NHL Head Coach 28 7 19 2 0 0.286 Gallery 12Dec1929-Gotteslig_Walsh.jpg|Hawks Johnny Gottselig rounds the net past Maroons Flat Walsh on December 12, 1929. External Links * Category:Born in 1906 Category:Born in 1986 Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Regina Pats alumni Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:NHL All-Stars Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Regina Capitals players Category:Winnipeg Maroons players Category:Kansas City Americans players Category:Chicago Blackhawks coaches Category:Kansas City Americans coaches Category:Retired in 1945